


Pokémon? Go!

by shahondin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Go AU, Rating May Change, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: Minhyuk caught a nasty cold, but that doesn't stop him from doing questionable things in the middle of the night. Walking around outside in his pajamas for example.Hyunwoo owns a fitness studio and doesn't know what a Prinplup is, he helps that cute stranger out nonetheless.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in January but never posted it anywhere so I decided to finally upload the first chapter before it collects dust in my google docs haha
> 
> This is my first MX fanfic and not beta read. I hope you enjoy it regardless! <3

“Annoying tomatoes.” Frantic tapping can be heard in the otherwise quiet room as Minhyuk’s thumb repeatedly hits the screen of his phone, almost breaking the surface.

“Uhm…” Kihyun speaks up from his spot in the door frame, frozen for a moment before a deep frown draws his eyebrows together. “What are you doing?”

Instead of an immediate answer, Minhyuk makes a sound that’s vaguely nasal and totally intelligible. The tapping stops abruptly and a small grin appears on his face. When he finally lays his phone down on the coffee table, Kihyun approaches him and gently pushes a bowl in his friend’s hands. 

“You shouldn’t use your phone, Min. Didn’t you complain about a headache a few minutes ago?” Kihyun eyes said device and obviously thinks about taking it away. At least for the night. 

Minhyuk, on the other hand, shrugs and sips the soup, forgoing the spoon Kihyun offered him. “I have to keep the area clean. Those tomatoes are getting brave.” He shrugs again and sniffles when the steam of the hot soup does wonders to his blocked nose. 

Kihyun opens his mouth, probably to ask what the heck the other is talking about, when Changkyun enters the flat with a rather loud yawn and stumbles into the living room. “Ki, you done here?” He mumbles, words almost slurred.

“Don’t talk as if Minhyuk is a task to handle or something like this.” His fond eyes betray the stern tone of his voice. “But yeah, I think I’m done. Unless you need anything else?” He turns to Minhyuk who just finished his soup and discards the bowl on the floor next to the couch. 

“I have a warm blanket, you brought new tissues and you forced me to take that disgusting medicine. I think I’m good.” His voice is still rough from coughing the major part of the day and it definitely doesn’t feel pleasant to use but he can’t help. It’s worth the offended expression on Kihyun’s face.

 _”Forced-”_

“Hyung…” Changkyun interrupts whatever the other wanted to say. It’s fascinating to watch the scowl on Kihyun’s face melt away in a second. “‘m tired.”

Kihyun takes a deep breath before he fixes Minhyuk with a hard look. “You stay in bed or on the couch, I don’t care as long as you stay under this blanket and don’t run around.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “Oh please, I’m not a child.” 

Kihyun rolls his eyes.

Changkyun yawns again.

“I’ll stop by on my way to work tomorrow.” He squeezes Minhyuk’s propped up knee in goodbye, takes his half asleep boyfriend in one hand and the used bowl in the other. “Night, Min.”

Changkyun waves slightly on the way out, his feet dragging on the ground while Kihyun pulls him along. 

A few seconds later and it’s quiet again.

That is until Minhyuk’s phone vibrates and a notification pops up, telling him that his Chansey was kicked out of the gym. 

“Fucking tomatoes.” 

\---

The rest of the evening passes in a weird blurr. Minhyuk remembers to be awake several times to drink a bit tea from the thermal mug or to use the toilet at one point. His phone was blissfully silent, meaning _pikababe123_ and _sweetascandyxoxo_ finally went to bed and stopped bothering his gym. Yes, _his_ gym. The one right in front of his apartment building. The one that should be yellow all the time. And not stupid ass red. Team blue didn’t try to take over for whatever reason. 

Ignoring Kihyun’s advice, Minhyuk grabs his phone again and opens the app to play with his Prinplup one more time before calling it a night. He is so close to be able to evolve it to Empoleon. He was about to tap the circle with his buddy on the bottom left corner when a silhouette in the bar on the right catches his attention. With wide eyes he opens the screen showing Pokémon nearby. As soon as he sees where the Pokémon is located at, he springs up from the couch, puts on his house shoes and scrambles to pull on his padded jacket. He fumbles for his keys and shuts the door before quickly running down the stairs in his excitement. It doesn’t even take him a minute for him to reach the entrance. 

The cold January air biting his face and exposed neck is barely noticeable as Minhyuk hurries across the empty road in the middle of the night.

“You won’t run away. Not this time.” He glares at the silhouette briefly while taking a shortcut through an unlit alley. A second later he stands in front of the fitness studio in which the Pokéstop is placed. Frowning when the Pokémon still has to appear on the map, he enters the studio and walks in with his eyes trained on his screen. He’s practically standing on the Pokéstop now but only a random Patrat pops up, red eyes mocking him. 

“Oh come on.” He whines loudly while zooming in and out of the map, turning it in circles again and again. His head feels heavy and light at the same time. 

“I’m sorry but we’re closed already.” An unknown voice causes Minhyuk’s head snap up and -- oh fuck, the room spins. 

With a groan, Minhyuk lowers his phone and rubs his temple with his free hand. 

“Easy there, are you alright?” Minhyuk can make out a man with short, brown hair approaching him. The other wears a thin hoodie and training shorts, his expression concerned as he leads Minhyuk to a bench a few steps away, one gentle but firm hand around his upper arm. 

“No.” Minhyuk winces. There’s a stabbing pain in his head and suddenly he’s so, so cold. He pulls his jacket tighter around himself and tries to suppress the unpleasant shivers running down his body. The stranger hovers next to him but Minhyuk doesn’t want to look up. He doesn’t want to do anything, really. So he sits as still as he can and pouts down at his phone. 

Patrat is still there. 

\--

Hyunwoo is in the staff room when he hears the entrance to his gym open. Scolding himself for forgetting to lock up when the studio closed an hour ago, he schools his face in a customer friendly expression and rounds the counter to see who thinks it’s a good idea to visit the gym at 1 am. 

He doesn’t know what he expected to see but a blonde guy dressed in pajamas, an open jacket and slippers was definitely not on top of the list of his guesses. He’s no one to judge people by their workout clothes, though - some women come in with full-on makeup and tight yoga pants, some woman in oversized hoodies and jogging pants, some guys prefer tank tops and shorts, others keep to track suits - really, the range is large and Hyunwoo saw a lot in those last 3 years he owns the gym. Pajamas, however, are new. 

On top of his questionable choice of clothing to leave the house in, the other looks a bit out of it as he stares at his phone and walks further into the gym, only to halt abruptly. 

He’s looking even more out of it a few minutes later as he sits on the bench next to the counter and shivers. He looks feverish and pale and -- “You should probably go to bed.” Hyunwoo speaks as gently as he can, unsure if he should sit down as well and hug the stranger. He looks like he needs a hug right now. But that’s awkward, right? Where’s Hoseok when you need him? 

So he resumes awkwardly standing next to the blond.

“Why isn’t it here?” The guy finally speaks up and lifts his head to look into the Hyunwoo’s eyes for the first time. Yep, definitely a fever. Maybe he’s high on cough syrup? Still, Hyunwoo looks around carefully. Everything is as it’s supposed to be so he turns back to the stranger who now holds up his phone, with a pout and glassy eyes. Hyunwoo doesn’t know if he’s about to cry or if it’s just the cold. 

The screen shows a map of their surroundings with an unproportional large figure standing in the middle. There’s a blue penguin running around the figure and another, different brownish _something_ with red eyes stands a bit away. 

“I always wanted to catch Slowpoke but I didn’t manage to do so. Changkyun has caught over 20.” The blond explains pitifully and starts coughing right afterwards. 

“Uh… I’m sorry for you?” Hyunwoo tries even though he has no idea what the other is talking about. 

“It’s not here.” The guy sounds defeated. “It was supposed to be here.” 

See, Hyunwoo rarely uses his phone for things other than texting, calling or the occasional photo. But he learned a few things about apps and stuff from Hoseok who’s glued to his phone whenever he’s on break. Sometimes even when he works out. So he confidently suggests to restart the game. 

The stranger blinks at him and Hyunwoo blinks back. The blond mumbles something under his breath and closes the app. A few seconds later the loading screen appears. A few more seconds and the map is back as well as those strange looking animals. But there’s one more now. A pink -- something. 

The stranger lets out a gasp that leads to him coughing again. He shoves his phone into Hyunwoo’s hands and gestures wildly while coughs wreck his body.

Hyunwoo looks down and that pink animal is now close up, the name ‘Slowpoke’ and the number 592 displayed above to it. There’s a red and white ball jumping at the bottom of the screen. “What should I-”

“Catch it. Please.” The other says between coughs and makes a swiping motion with his pointer.

Turning his eyes back to the phone in his hand, Hyunwoo taps the jumping ball with one finger and swipes it upwards. The ball flies and hits poor pinky right on the head. The ball falls to the ground and wiggles three times. The screen changes and congratulates him for his successful new catch. He hands the phone back to the stranger who’s no longer coughing but looking like he might pass out any second now. 

Sudden panic surges through Hyunwoo. “Stay awake, please.” He winces and crouches down to feel the other’s forehead. He’s burning. “Can someone pick you up?”

The guy grimaces which probably means no. 

“Where are you living then? I’ll bring you home.” Hyunwoo doesn’t expect the other to tell a complete stranger where he lives but then again, he’s sick and out in his pajamas in early spring. So it’s not that surprising when he mutters his address almost immediately.

With a strong arm around the stranger’s waist, Hyunwoo leads them outside and locks the gym. The guy is more or less hanging on him instead of walking himself and Hyunwoo prays his immune system is strong enough to battle whatever the guy caught and not get infected. Fortunately, they don’t have to walk long. Unfortunately, the other can’t get up the stairs like this. 

Hyunwoo sighs and pulls the blonde on his back to carry him up the three floors to his flat. He easily gets inside with the keys he used for the entrance to the building. It’s an uncomfortable feeling to be inside an unknown apartment with the owner snoring on his back so Hyunwoo hurries to find the bedroom and lays the other down on the unmade sheets. He carefully slides the jacket from his shoulders and brings it to its place in the hallway. When he enters the bedroom again, the blonde lays curled into a ball in the middle of the bed. Hyunwoo grabs the blanket that slid to the ground and gently covers the other with it. After placing the phone down on the bedside table he stands awkwardly next to the bed. 

Is it okay to leave him alone? He hopes it is. He slides the phone closer to the blonde so he can reach it when needed and leaves the room. After placing the keys in the small bowl in the hallway, he shuts the door behind himself and goes back to the gym to get his backpack and finally head home.

What a strange night.

\--

A gentle breeze tickles Minhyuk’s face. He breathes in as best as he can - his blocked nose is seriously bothering him and his mouth is way too dry. He should probably get up, take his medicine and wash his face before Kihyun comes. But his bed is so comfortable and his blanket so warm. Only a few more minutes…

It’s a pity that those minutes only last for a few seconds.

“You could have told me you don’t like my cooking.” Kihyun’s shouts. The door slams closed and Minhyuk groans. “But no, instead of telling me to my face you go around my back and order cheap takeout even though you knew I would come over.” Kihyun goes on as he stomps into the kitchen. He can be heard over the noise of dishware clattering. “I got up one hour earlier to make this. I even woke Changkyun by accident. Only so you could have some nice, warm, homemade soup.”

More clattering, more stomping.

Minhyuk finally peers his eyes open and squints at his friend who is standing in the door frame of his bedroom. In one hand he has a steaming bowl and in the other a plastic bag. He wonders what could have caused this outburst. Last time he checked, Kihyun’s food could rival his mom’s. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“And what’s this?” Kihyun sits down on the bed and places the bowl on the bedside table. He holds out the plastic bag and slightly tilts his head in question.

It takes more energy than anticipated for Minhyuk to prop himself on his elbows and look into the bag. Takeout soup with the bill attached to the styrofoam container. 

“I didn’t order anything.” Why should he? 

Kihyun frowns, his eyes narrowing. “How are you feeling, Min? You look worse than yesterday.”

Does he? Well, he certainly feels worse now that he’s awake. Without waiting for a response, Kihyun places the bag on the floor and shoves a thermometer in Minhyuk’s armpit while simultaneously placing his freezing hand on the other’s forehead. “What the heck did you do after we left?” He checks the thermometer and glares at his friend. “Your fever is worse than yesterday!”

Minhyuk flinches because Kihyun’s voice is a tad too loud for his liking. 

“Sorry.” The other calms himself down immediately and leaves the room to get the medicine from the kitchen counter. 

Well, what did he do? He remembers napping on the couch. And he was up to-- To do what?

“I can’t remember.” Minhyuk blurts out as soon as Kihyun comes back into the room and holds out a spoon of coughing syrup and a pill. 

“That’s not important right now.” He nudges the spoon against Minhyuk’s lips. “Eat the soup and then go back to sleep. We talk later.” 

The front door opens a second after Minhyuk swallowed the pill. Changkyun sticks his head in the room, his hair disheveled and glasses perched low on his nose. “You’re late.”

Kihyun glances at his wrist watch and groans. “No running around.” He mustersMinhuyk with the sternest expression possible. “And you let him sleep.” He turns around and fixes Changkyun with the same look before he presses a kiss to his cheek and leaves with quick steps. 

“Scoot over.” Changkyun crawls into bed next to his older friend and steals the soup Kihyun made. He hands Minhyuk the plastic bag and starts eating. Minhyuk rolls his eyes because, of course, he would do that. The takeout soup smells really good too, though - as far as his blocked nose can tell. He digs in without dwelling on the question who ordered it. It’s a damn good soup. 

“Who’s Son Hyunwoo?” 

Minhyuk blinks slowly as he processes Changkyun’s sudden question. The younger holds the container lid in one hand and reads the bill.

“Apparently he ordered and paid for the soup and attached a message.” He shows Minhyuk the piece of paper and points at the bottom. Someone wrote _’For a speedy recovery!’_ under the address printed on the bill. 

“And that Son Hyunwoo guy had this delivered to the fitness studio around the corner.” It obviously doesn’t bother Changkyun that his friend doesn’t say anything. He happily continues talking between bites. “I’ve been there a few times. Nice place, friendly staff. Oh, by the way-” He slurps the rest of his soup and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand afterwards. “I caught a Shinx in a raid yesterday before coming home and now I finally have enough candy to evolve Luxio.” He grabs Minhyuk’s phone without asking and opens Pokémon Go while his friend is still busy eating and wondering why a random guy from around the corner got him soup.

“Dude! When did you catch a Slowpoke?” 

He did what? When? And really, when he looks at his phone, it shows that his most recent catch is a cute and perfect Slowpoke. How did he-- Oh god...

“Don’t tell Ki.”

Changkyun snorts and regards him with a curious expression.

“I think I might have gone outside yesterday night.”

“Of course you did.”

“And I might have run into that fitness studio because that’s where Slowpoke was.”

“Yeah, why not?”

More and more hazy memories swim to the surface and worsen Minhyuk’s headache.

“In my pajamas.”

“Seems legit.”

“And slippers.”

“You must have been a sight.”

Minhyuk slides down under the blanket and groans again - long and loudly. He remembers that guy taking him home now.

“He must think I’m stupid.”

“Well, but at least he seems nice? Buying you soup and all.” Changkyun chuckles and slides under the blanket beside the older to rest his head on the other’s shoulder. The phone screen lights up the darkness a little bit.

“The tomatoes are back, hyung.”

“Oh fuck them.” Minhyuk takes his phone and starts tapping away.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later, Minhyuk is finally able to run around as much as he wants and it’s great. What’s even better is that the day he is officially healthy again, winter break starts so he doesn’t have to go back to work just yet. Kihyun says it’s unfair because he had to cover some hours in Minhyuk’s class and teach his kids with those half-assed lesson plans Minhyuk prepared but then again, he took great amusement from his friend’s embarrassing adventure in the middle of the night so all is well. More or less. 

“Why are we aimlessly running around again?”

Minhyuk and Changkyun exchange a quick glance before the younger answers carefully. “We hatch eggs.”

Kihyun drinks from his coffee - which was supposed to keep him quiet while Minhyuk and Changkyun play Pokémon Go - and raises an eyebrow. 

“How many times should we explain this game to you?” Minhyuk rolls his eyes fondly, stealing a sip coffee from his friend. Kihyun promptly flicks his forehead to get him off his beverage. 

“And you always say we should go out more and don’t play games inside all day.” Changkyun adds and takes the coffee that’s offered to him -- Minhyuk is painfully reminded of how single he is in times like these.

“I just didn’t thought you would play games outside all day too!” Kihyun exclaims, walking further ahead without noticing that the other two stopped and started swiping on their phones. He does notice a moment later, though, and groans. “Can I lead the way at least?”

Content with catching an Eevee respectively, the two shrug and follow Kihyun through the streets. It’s not until they are on their way back to the apartment complex half an hour later that Minhyuk tries to change the route a little bit. 

“This way is shorter.” He points right when Kihyun wants to go left. And okay, maybe that was not that unsuspicious as he intended it to be, considering his friend lives in the same building as him since they moved out of the dorms near college but, damn, he really doesn’t want to go down that street.

“Kyun’s egg is not hatched yet.” Kihyun smiles and it looks friendly and sweet and innocent but after seven years of friendship, Minhyuk knows better. 

“I have to go to the toilet, though.” He tries and starts to fidget to bring his point across.

Now it’s Changkyun’s turn to smile in that harmless yet evil kind of way. A shiver runs down Minhyuk’s spine -- the youngest is already corrupted. “There’s that fitness studio nearby. I’m sure you can use their toilet, hyung.”

There it is: the reason Minhyuk avoided this street ever since he was able to leave the house without his fever threatening to come back. 

He grimaces and tugs his friends by their sleeves. “I’d rather not.”

“Too bad. I wanted to go there anyways and check it out. You know, maybe I will start to work out in earnest.” Kihyun simply twists Minhyuk’s hand so he’s now the one grabbing the other and pulls him along. Changkyun, the little shit, snickers and follows. 

Minhyuk should have known this would happen. It feels strange to be back inside the gym, his memories of the first time are still a bit hazy. Fortunately, the guy with big muscles and an even bigger smile who’s approaching them is not the one who witnessed Minhyuk making a fool out of himself a week ago. The guy - Wonho as he introduces himself - offers to show them around and talk about workout plans and membership fees and stuff. Strangely enough, the couple looks quite interested and follows Wonho around like little ducklings. Minhyuk, on the other hand, sees his chance to run before his friends remember why they’re here in the first place. 

It’s just his luck that he trips over one of the workout equipments in his hurry to leave and stumbles to the ground. Almost. There’s a hand catching him by his upper arm before his nose can not so gracefully meet the floor. 

“Easy there. Are you alright?” Oh no, he knows that voice.

“Perfect. Thank you, Goodbye.” Minhyuk rushes out with a forced smile and takes big steps in the direction of the front door.

“Minhyuk?” The other sounds a bit unsure but, damn, the way he says his name so gently does things to Minhyuk. His body halts automatically and he knows he’s screwed. He should get it over with now, he guesses. 

“Uhm. Yes?” He tilts his head slowly so he’s looking back over his shoulder. “I mean-- Uhm.” He turns the rest of his body as well. Does he look like a robot? Probably. Does he care? Maybe a little bit. “What I wanted to say is--” He bites his lower lip and grimaces. This is so hard.

When the silence stretches on for an awkward moment, the gym guy - Hyunwoo, Minhyuk reminds himself - scratches the back of his head and smiles slightly. It should be prohibited to have such a nice body and be so… so… _adorable_ at the same time.

“I’m sorry for intruding the other day. It wasn’t right of me to enter your apartment when you where in this state. I sincerely apologize for that.” 

Someone hold him back before Minhyuk throws his arms around this guy’s neck and kisses him. 

“I’m glad you seem fine now.”

“Yeah.” Minhyuk nods, still torn about running from this situation and running into Hyunwoo’s arms. Those arms look like they could easily lift him. He would never have to walk ever again. 

“Hyung!” Changkyun appears out of thin air next to Minhyuk and shoves a piece of paper right into his friend’s face, unminding about his ‘conversation’ with Hyunwoo. “Ki and I signed up for a trial week. We filled out the paper for you as well so please sign here.” He shoves a ball pen into the older’s hand and places the paper on his own back. Taken by surprise and willing to do anything to be able to go home, Minhyuk signs.

Changkyun disappears again without another word.

When Minhyuk turns back to Hyunwoo, the other is grinning, his eyes crinkling and all -- Minhyuk wants to die. 

“I guess, we’ll see each other more often then.” Hyunwoo says and looks at his watch. “I’m sorry, I have to go now. My course starts in a bit.” 

“Yeah.” Minhyuk nods and it’s only when he watches Hyunwoo retreat that he realizes what just happened.

-

“How could you do this to me?” He whines loudly and directly into Changkyun’s ear.

The younger merely shrugs and switches channels. He settles on a show where women have to buy the perfect outfit according to a motto within 4 hours. 

“It’s time for all of us to get in shape.” Kihyun provides, stretching his legs in Changkyun’s lap. The younger hums in agreement, eyes focused on the TV. 

“I’m going to complain every single day. Just so you know.” Minhyuk crosses his arms and pouts. The woman on TV tries on an ugly orange dress and looks at herself in the mirror with sparkling eyes. “Oh no, don’t tell me she’s going to buy _that_.”

“You’re complaining everyday regardless.” Kihyun says offhandedly. “The one she tried on before looked way better.” 

“Doesn’t matter. The contestant from yesterday will win anyways. She has a really good sense for fashion and she nailed the motto.” Changkyun murmurs, scoffing when the woman really buys the dress and an equally ugly looking purse.

-

“I think I ate something that upsets my stomach. You go on without me.” Minhyuk presses a hand on his tummy, leans a bit forward and grimaces as if he’s in great pain.

Changkyun looks unimpressed and Kihyun is already on his way down the stairs.

“I’ve got an important phone call with my grandma scheduled in a bit?” Minhyuk tries again and wonders how long his younger friend can continue to not blink. 

“I’m on my period?” 

-

“We should focus on simple exercises for now.” Wonho claps his hands once and smiles at them. “First, you guys should warm up. I recommend using the bicycles or crosstrainers. I’ll come pick you up in about 15 minutes.”

“I’m going to the bicy--”

“No, you’re not sitting down.” Kihyun steps in Minhyuk’s way, his eyes narrowed. He points at those strange looking machines behind his friend. “We’re going to use those.”

“Those look like torture equipment. Everything in here looks like torture equipment. Except the bikes.” Minhyuk scrunches his nose but he stands no chance. A moment later, he’s standing on a crosstrainer and tries not to fall off while he figures out how this thing works. Meanwhile his friends doesn’t seem to struggle at all. 

“Try less resistance.” Minhyuk almost shrieks in shock when Hyunwoo suddenly appears next to him. He clutches the handles for dear life and tries to breathe. There’s no way he’s going to fall in front of the other again. 

However, Hyunwoo doesn’t even seem to notice his struggle. “Let me just…” He reaches over and presses a few buttons on the display, coming dagerously close to Minhyuk in the process. His hair smells really good. “Is this better?”

After shaking his head to clear his mind from not so appropriate thoughts, Minhyuk tries to walk on the trainer once more and succeeds this time. “Oh, it’s not that bad.” He murmurs in surprise. This is actually fun. 

“Great.” Hyunwoo smiles and he’s gone again. 

“Wow, hyung, that was sleek.” Changkyun catches Minhyuk’s attention once they’re alone again. “Should I try this too?” He turns to Kihyun who’s already tapping on the display with a determined frown. 

“Wonho hyung?” He calls out after Changkyun changed settings as well. 

Minhyuk asks himself since when his friends are on such a casual basis with the fitness trainer when the other comes over and asks what’s wrong. He watches in silence as Wonho comes close to Kihyun to look at the display and explain the different settings to him. They laugh, Kihyun touches Wonho’s arm lightly and tilts his head in that flirtatious way Minhyuk last saw when his friend met Changkyun. 

What the--

Wonho then turns to Changkyun to look what the younger messed up and Changkyun straight up pretends to lose balance causing Wonho to sling an arm around his waist in order to catch him. 

Minhyuk saw enough for today. He turns his head back to the large windows and continues his warm-up without looking over to his friends again. 

The remaining time passes in an equal manner. Wonho shows them simple exercises and makes sure they do it correctly. Minhyuk actually tries his best but fails. Kihyun and Changkyun, however, purposely mess up a few things so Wonho has to to show them again close up or correct their positions. 

Minhyuk doesn’t spot Hyunwoo again until they’re about to leave, gym bags slung over their shoulders. Hyunwoo is at the counter, fumbling with papers, when they pass. “I hope I’ll see you guys again.”

He looks so earnest that Minhyuk can’t help but nod. How can he even think about quitting when Hyunwoo looks so happy to have them here?

-

“This is torture.” Minhyuk hisses. His legs burn, his arms feel like jelly and his body aches all over. It’s only their second week of training and Minhyuk is ready to quit sport for life. 

“You’re just bitter that Hyunwoo barely has time for personal training.” Kihyun answers as he wipes down his leg press.

See, Kihyun is right and he wouldn’t mind Hyunwoo noticing how much effort Minhyuk puts into his workout. On the other hand does he still suck and he hates this kind of physical activity. He can’t even collect distance on Pokémon Go like this. His egg hatching rate dropped so much. 

“Why don’t you join one of his courses?” Kihyun hands his friend a fresh paper towel cleaning spray.

“Have you seen how sweaty and tired the people leaving his courses are? I don’t even want to know what they’re doing.” Minhyuk shudders at the mere thought. 

“Kyun tried that one bicycle course a few days ago and said Hyunwoo is a really good coach.” Kihyun shrugs. 

They make their way to the changing room together in silence while Minhyuk mulls over the idea. 

-

He’s still thinking about it a day later when he strolls through a nearby park with Changkyun. They managed to defeat both gyms in the vicinity and now look for an Aipom that’s supposed to be somewhere around here. 

Minhyuk watches Slowpoke run around on the screen, diligently collecting candy. “I heard there’s this course about dancing and stuff.” He murmurs, eyes still on his phone.

“What about it?” Changkyun gently leads Minhyuk away from a lamppost before the older could run into it.

Minhyuk doesn’t look up, he trusts his friend to not let him bump into anything while he keeps watch for Pokémon. “Do you want to try it out with me? Oh, there it is.”

Changkyun unlocks his phone and they pause their conversation for a minute while they catch Aipom. “When is it?” The younger asks eventually.

“Tomorrow evening. It’s the last course before they close.” Minhyuk sounds hopeful because his friend didn’t reject the idea straightaway. If he’s going to die on the floor in the course room he will have one of his dearest friends beside him at least. 

“I can’t. Ki and I have date night. Sorry.” Changkyun doesn’t seem to be sorry at all. “Tell me how it was, though.”

There goes his hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Minhyuk dies on the floor of the course room

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ~ Comments and kudos are always appraciated. 
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/neomuyoo) if you want. I'm always down to talk and make new friends


End file.
